portabilityfandomcom-20200223-history
Mentoring:Drawn to Life Wiki
Mentoring requests →''' 'What is your username? ' Manere '''Are you an admin on the wiki you are asking about? Yes. Please link to the wiki (or the specific templates or pages you want help with) here: http://drawntolife.wikia.com/ or http://drawntolife.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Insights/nonportableinfoboxes All Infoboxes here with the exception of Infobox, InfoHero, or InfoGate. (I should be able to update the rest on my own if help for one is provided.) What would you like help with (e.g. styling or making an infobox or page portable)? Styling and Portable Infobox functionality Any other information (e.g. links, screenshots, or snippets): Currently, there are ~8 separate Infoboxes used on the Drawn to Life Wiki (none of which are portable). I've tried creating a "draft" infobox template but ran into two issues. The first would be styling/CSS. With the exception of colors and fields, all current infoboxes have the same overall style and design and match with the rest of the Wiki's content. (An example of an infobox on this Wiki would be on this page.) The default portable design doesn't look as good as the already established infobox. I'm unsure how I'd go about changing the Wikia.css to style the portable infoboxes. I'd want them to look the same, or as close as possible, to the current design. The second issue is more concerned with the functionality of these new infoboxes. This Wiki uses nested tabber templates in order to group images/sprites within infoboxes. These template do not work in the portable infoboxes and I'm unable to fix the issue. (Other large wikis such as the Fairly Odd Parents Wiki use similar templates.) Examples of these nested tabbers would be: http://drawntolife.wikia.com/wiki/Template:SubTab/Mick http://drawntolife.wikia.com/wiki/Template:SubTab/WilfreSN I've put together a comparison between the current and portable infoboxes here. In order to ensure you can implement and maintain a Mentoring solution, how would you classify your technical (in , , and ) skill level (or those of whomever will be maintaining your Templates)? My skill level with CSS and templates would be moderate. Responses You can learn a bit about converting inline styles to a stylesheet here: * http://www.poketors.com/2013/08/how-to-convert-inline-css-style.html * http://www.ehow.com/how_8582250_convert-sheet-external-style-sheet.html You can also see how to change basic styles here : * Tabbers within tabbers are not supported. But Portable infoboxes can show a lot of images with minimal work, see Themes/Chalkboard or http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Infoboxes#How_to_use_multiple_images_or_videos. Dessamator (talk) 16:36, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the links regarding CSS. I'll see what I can do with them. Unfortunately, our Wiki relies heavily on the nested tabbers. With so many sprites, multiple tabs start to look cluttered and very unorganized. Is there a reason why tabbers are unsupported within the new infoboxes and are there plans to add that feature at some point? Manere (talk) 19:09, April 9, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome. If you still need help with it feel free to ask. > Is there a reason why tabbers are unsupported within the new infoboxes and are there plans to add that feature at some point? To start with extensions such as or were not designed to be nested because they may cause problems, that's why you need